Two for Tina revamp-6 years later
by TGLB27
Summary: Tina is back in town after her first year of college. We learn she's still with Jimmy Jr, but this not a day back she runs into a former flame, and Jimmy's greatest rival-fellow dancer, Josh! Anything could happen.


Tina parked her parents red station wagon in front of the Fresh Feed grocery store, grabbed her bag and stepped out into the cool morning summer air. She, Zeke and Tammy had arrived home from Boston College for summer vacation the day before and Tina was ready for a fun and relaxing summer with her friends, and of course with her boyfriend Jimmy Jr. She hadn't seen him yet and was looking forward to heading over to Jimmy Pesto's as soon as she got up, but was unfortunately stopped by her parents Bob and Linda as she made her way out of the restaurant. "Good morning my teeny Tina." Her mother Linda sang as she walked through the door.

"Morning mom, sorry just stopping in for a coffee, I'm going to meet Jimmy Jr."

"Ugh, are you still going out with that guy?" Her dad chimed in coming out from behind the counter.

"Umm, yeah dad, I am. You know that."

"Arent there any guys at your school you'd rather date. I just can't stand the fact that you could potentially quazzi relate me to that asshole next door if you marry him."

"Oh Bob, shut up." Linda came around the counter and put an arm around her daughter, "Don't be such a pill; our Tina's in love, and I think it's great, but Tina, could you do mommy and daddy a favor before you run off to your love fest."

"Mom, really." She shoved her hands off her shoulders and stepped to the side. "Don't be gross."

"Sorry, but could you do us a favor and run to fresh feed?"

"Yeah I guess, can I borrow the car?"

"Of course, here's the list, just a couple of things."

"Ok, I'll be back."

Tina walked into the store and grabbed a cart, she walked slowly from isle to isle grabbing this and that and as she reached for a bag a flour she could have sworn she saw a balloon trapped up in the rafters and remembered the day her mother worked at this store about five years ago; and how her little sister Louise had tied dozens of shrimp to the ends of balloons and waited for them to drop down like little seafood bombs. She laughed a little bit to herself as she pulled out the list, "Ok what's left?" She said to herself, "Hmm, just some milk, then I'm outta here."

Tina walked to the back of the store toward the dairy fridge, and as she mindlessly reached for the milk, with thoughts of Jimmy Jr in her head, she was interrupted when her hand hit something that was not the milk carton. She shook her head and saw that her hand was on someone else's, "Oh shoot I'm sorry, wasn't paying attention."

"It's ok Tina." She knew that voice, Tina looked up and saw a tall good looking brunette staring at her, she knew him instantly as Josh, the boy who'd almost stolen her heart away from Jimmy Jr back in the eighth grade. "I think this is yours." He handed her the milk.

"Josh?"

"Hey." He smiled, and Tina felt her insides lurch just a little bit. "You look great, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, well I'm just picking up a few things for my parents. I'm home for the summer. What are you doing here?"

"Just stopped in for a couple of things, I'm here for summer too, I'm at Julliard now, dancing of course, what have you been up to?"

Meanwhile back on Ocean Avenue Bob and Linda Belcher were busy with their few regular customers when a sleepy looking Louise came into the restaurant followed by her annoyingly peppy older brother Gene. Louise, who as a child donned pink bunny ears and bright green dress, had changed her look and was now rocking jeans, vans, a black hoodie and a pink (that's right) beanie cap. Her hair was still in pig tails, but sans the ears, and plus some boobs, she was totally hot. Gene, in khaki pants and blue button down shit (untucked) looked ok, albeit still chubby and completely obnoxious had managed to score himself a girlfriend, a one Dottie Minerva. Louise, who despite her many admirers was taking a break from dating ever since Logan Bush had dumped her for that slut who lived in his dorm. "Hey kids," Linda said as her children made their way behind the counter.

"Mom, can I please have off today, I really want to take Dottie to see that new movie? Please?" Gene asked grasping his hands together.

"Oh, alright, but don't be gone all day, we've already lost Tina and we might need the extra hands."

Louise looked around at the nearly empty restaurant. "Don't worry Gene, I'll keep this crowd at bay until you get back."

"Thanks Louise." Gene gave his dad a high five as he walked back around to the front and headed out the door and back up to the apartment to finish getting ready.

"You know Louise, you don't have to stay if you have plans, it's summer after all, and it's kind of slow right now, the tourists won't start filing in for at least another week or two. Why don't you go out?"

"No way mom, my place is here amongst the downtrodden and heartbroken masses, can I get you anything else Teddy?" Louise asked as she slipped an apron on?

"Some more pop would be nice, thanks Lou." Teddy turned back to Mort, the owner of the mortuary next door and continued telling the story of how Bob had killed his guinea pig (even though they'd all been there when it happened). Louise sat his soda in front of him, took out her book and leaned on the counter while her mother slipped past her and into the back.

The bell to the door rang, and Louise looked up and saw all three Pesto boys, and Zeke walk through the door. "Hey Louise." Ollie came and sat on the stool directly in front of her. "You're looking radiant today, per usual."

"Thanks Andy." Louise responded without looking up.

"It's Ollie."

"Sorry, you guys want anything?"

"Yeah we'll take four burgers to go."

"Three." Jimmy Jr said, "Hey, where's Tina, she was supposed to meet me this morning, I'm hoping she still wants to hang out?"

"Oh, yeah I think she went to the store for my parents a little while ago. Hey mom."

"Yeah," Linda said through the pick-up window

"Where's Tina?"

"We sent her to fresh feed," Linda looked at her watch, "Oh, over an hour ago, I wonder what's taking so long? You boys still want those burgers?" Linda asks. The bell to the door rang again, and Tammy walked through the door looking winded.

"Hey baby." Zeke said getting up to greet her.

To his surprise, Tammy walked right past him and put an arm on Jimmy Jr's shoulder. "Jimmy." Tina said through deep breaths." Just….Saw….Tina….Fresh feed….another guy…..looking chummy….ran over here to get you….move." She pushed Ollie off of his stool and sat down as Linda handed her a glass of water. "Thanks Mrs. B."

Louise came around the counter, "You ran here from Fresh feed?" Tammy nodded, gulping her water. "Why? I mean, your Tina's best friend, if you saw her doing something shady, why didn't you go talk to her yourself?" Tammy's eyes looked from side to side.

"Dammit." She said putting the glass down on the table. "It's probably nothing, God Louise, I miss you! Get in here girl." She pulled her into an awkwardly tight hug.

"Okay, thanks Tammy, umm you want a burger?"

"Eww, no." She stood up, "Take me home Zeke."

"Alrighty." Zeke hopped up, grabbed his to go bag and took Tammy's hand leading her out of the restaurant.

"Who do you think Tina's with? Should I go over there?"

"It's probably nothing, you know how Tammy is." Andy said through a mouthful of burger.

"Yeah, but you said she's been gone for a while?"

"Not that long Jimmy, how about you just wait here, and I'll fix you up a burger?" Linda said, she could see Jimmy was really thinking about his next move.

"No." He finally said, "I'm gonna go see what's going on." He took off at a run out of the restaurant and down the street.

Tina and Josh were sitting on a bench just a little ways down from the Fresh Feed, she was facing forward with her legs crossed in Josh's direction, he was sitting sideways one arm on the back of the bench the other on his knee. "So," Josh said delicately touching Tina's hair, "What's a guy gotta do to get a date around here?"

Tina smiled, and moved away just slightly. "Actually Josh, as nice as it's been seeing you, I have a boyfriend, so I should probably get going." She stood up.

Josh grabbed her arm, "Tina, wait, I can't help but think that this meeting, you, me, the dairy fridge, there's just something about it, and I really can't ignore this. I need to see you again, and I won't let go if you don't tell me there's a chance."

"UUUUUuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Tina groaned, trying to free her arm

"Come on Tina, you know we're right for each other, just have one meal with me, or at least let me get your number?" He took out his phone, but before he could unlock the screen it was flying out of his hand. Josh turned to see Jimmy Jr staring him in the face. "You." Josh said almost smirking.

"Get your hand off of my woman right now."

"Or what, wannabe."

"Excuse me." Jimmy Jr said getting closer

"You heard me, what is it you're doing these days, Junior, still busing tables at your dads place?"

"So."

"I knew you didn't have it. Tina, I can't believe you choose this club foot over me." Josh let her arm go and did a series of pirouettes around them both, stopping just behind Tina, "Call me." He slipped a piece of paper with his number on it in her back pocket, grabbed his bag of groceries and glidded back to his car.

"What the hell Tina."

"It's not what you think, we were just talking, then he asked me out, but I said no, I told him I had a boyfriend, then he grabbed me, and then you walked over."

Jimmy relaxed his face, and pulled Tina in for a longly anticipated hug and kiss. "It's ok, just please stay away from that guy, he drives me nuts."

"I know, I'm sorry baby."

"Can we go please?"

"Yeah, just help me get this stuff into the car and I'll drive us back, then we can go do whatever you want."

"Ok."

A few days later, with Gene and Tina thoroughly out of commission in regard to the restaurant, Bob and Linda were in the final stages of hiring some temporary summer help. "I don't know if we can afford this Lin, maybe we should just work with you, me and Louise and see if we can make it?"

"Bobby, I am not forcing Louise to work in here every day, she's depressed, and she needs to get out and meet somebody."

"What do you mean, she seems fine to me."

"Oh, Bobby, she's heartbroken."

"Over what?"

"Logan, you idiot."

"What, that was like months ago."

"You don't know anything about being a teenage girl Bob."

"Umm, thanks." Linda walked over to the window and put up the help wanted sign just as Josh was on his way to try and win back Tina. He saw the sign and came in. "Hey there, what can we get ya hunnie?"

"Actually, I was wondering about the help wanted sign? I'm home for the summer from Julliard, and I'd love to earn a little extra cash."

"Good, cause a little is all we'd be able to give you." Bob said as he came out from behind the counter. Josh laughed, "Seriously though, it won't be much."

"I'm ok with that, really just looking for something to do." Louise walked out of the bathroom and came over to join the conversation. "Hi." Josh said.

"Hey, I know you?" Louise said

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you went out with my sister like years ago. The dancer right?"

"Oh, yeah, you remember me."

"Well, yeah, but won't this be kind of awkward for you, my sister told me about the other day."

"What, what happened with your sister?" Linda asked, confused.

"They saw each other at fresh feed, then he got into a fight with Jimmy Jr."

"Really?" Bob said with a snigger.

"Sir, really, I didn't mean for it to happen, but I asked her out, then she told me she had a boyfriend, then he came up, it was a pretty big misunderstanding, but I swear it wouldn't get in the way?"

"Well, maybe we should talk to Tina before we go ahead and agree to this sweetie, can we give you a call tonight?"

"Sure."

Just then, Tina came into the restaurant with Jimmy Jr, Tammy and Zeke trailing behind them. "Hey mom, we're gonna head down to the pier, just wanted to let you know. Josh?"

"Hey T." Josh said, handing his mom the paper with his number on it.

"Good Tina, since you're here, we were thinking of giving the part time position to Josh, would you be ok with that?" Bob asked.

Tina looked at Jimmy Jr, then at Josh, "I don't know, it could be awkward, but it's not like I'll be here too much, that's why they need the help, so if you need the job, I guess it's fine."

"Great." Josh turned around and looked at Louise and Linda, "looks like I'm part of the family now."

Tina walked into Jimmy Pesto's restaurant and took a seat at the bar. "Hey Tina." The bartender said.

"Hi, how are you?"

"Doing good. Waiting for Jimmy Jr?"

"Yeah. I was gonna just wait across the street, but I just didn't feel like being over there. Is Jimmy here?" Tina looked around the surprisingly slow restaurant. "You guys are open right?"

"Tell me about it, try living on tips in times like this."

"Oh, rough. So where's Mr. Pesto?"

"At the bank."

"Oh."

A loud crash came from the back and Jimmy Jr emerged tripping over himself. "Dammit." He said, as he righted himself. He looked over and saw Tina sitting there watching him, "Oh, hey baby. What are you doing here?" He walked over and kissed her.

"Josh is at the restaurant, so I just didn't feel like hanging out over there."

"Is he still hitting on you non-stop?"

"Ummm, so what were you doing in the back?"

"Practicing, dad hates when I dance, and there's really nowhere else, so I just go in the back and practice some moves."

"Hot, can I watch?"

"Well, sure I guess, let's go." Jimmy took Tina's hand and they walked toward the back. "So it's not the biggest, but this empty space works pretty well."

Tina walked closer to Jimmy and put her hands on his chest, "I'm don't really want to dance Jimmy."

"I know, you were gonna watch me dance."

"No," She slipped her hand under his shirt and began running her fingers along his waistband.

"Oh." Jimmy smiled and kissed her, he took her face in his hands as she unbuckled his belt. He let his pants fall to the ground, as he pulled Tina's shirt over her head. She unzipped her pants, and tossed them aside, Jimmy lifted her onto the empty desert cart, and stood between her legs, all the while never breaking away from her lips. "You want to do this in here," Jimmy leaned down and kissed her neck.

"Yeah." Tina put her hands on his butt and pulled him closer, and he entered her. The cart squeaked as he thrusted in and out, and as Tina's moans grew louder, he put his hand over her mouth to muffle the sounds.

About 15 minutes later, as Tina fastened her pants Jimmy peaked his head out of the door to ensure the coast was clear and lead Tina through the restaurant and back out onto the street. "So, you want to catch a movie later?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure, just text me later ok."

"Ok." He leaned in and kissed her again.

Tina walked into her parents place, and sat at the counter in front of Louise. "Why are you smiling?" Her sister asked.

"No reason, I was hanging out with Jimmy. What are you up to?"

"Living the dream T, living the dream."

"Is Josh here?"

"No, mom sent him home about an hour ago."

"Cool. How's it been with him working here."

"Fine, he's actually really great."

"Yeah, I know."

"Yeah."

Tina noticed Louise looked slightly flushed. "Lou?"

"What?"

"Do you like Josh?"

"What? No, that's just crazy."

"Louise?"

"NO!"

"You know if you do its ok. I think that might actually be a nice fit."

"Whatever Tina, besides he's still into you."

"So you do like him?"

"And again, he likes you."

"How about if I talk to him?"

"No! Are you insane?"

Later that night, Tina was writing on her lap top, then she looked over and saw the card with Josh's phone number on it. _Hmm, I could just see what he's up to, chat about the day, see if he'll go out with Louise…No, she told me not to, soooo I won't. _Tina picked up her phone and sent a text to Jimmy Jr.

What would you say if I wanted to try and set

Josh up with Louise.

She put her phone down and opened her computer back up, she continued to write her story, and then her phone buzzed.

Why would you do that?

Tina sighed at Jimmy Jr, hoping he would realize what a good idea it was.

Because she likes him, and if I get his mind off

me, then you won't have to worry about him

anymore.

Her phone buzzed again.

Sounds like your just trying to pawn him off;

also, why does she like him anyway?

Tina thought for a second.

She deserves to be with someone nice, and as

much as I know you hate Josh, he's a great guy.

It took a few minutes, but he answered.

If she needs a boyfriend, how about my brother

Ollie, he's been in love with her forever, and

they're the same age….and I don't hate him…

and you've never hooked up with him.

Tina knew Louise didn't like Ollie, but Jimmy Jr did have a point.

Ok, I'll talk to her about Ollie.

The next day Tina and Jimmy Jr were at the mall with Tammy and Zeke shopping for swim suits for their trip to the beach. "Tina, oh my God you look so hoooottt." Tammy said. The girls were in a dressing room trying on bikini's.

"Really?"

"Totally. What about me?"

"Hot."

"I know. But seriously, you should get that."

"Ok."

"Tammy!" Zeke was yelling from the dressing room doorway.

"Oh my God Zeke, shut up, we're in public"

"Get out here. I got my trunks, you gotta see."

"Fine. I'll be back in a sec, but Tina, get that suit, come on change!"

"Ok. Can you tell Jimmy to come in, I want to see what he thinks first.'

"No way, we are totally gonna surprise them."

"Ok." Tina went back into the dressing room and took out her phone. She was hoping for a text from Louise about going out with Ollie, but she hadn't answered her yet. When Tina came back out into the store Jimmy Jr was waiting in line for the cashier with her brother Gene. "Hey Gene," Tina said as she got in line behind them.

"Hey T, get a suit?"

"Yeah. Tammy said it looked hot."

"Eww."

"Shut up Gene. What are you doing here?"

"Dottie and I going out later, and I wanted to get a new shirt."

"Nice, let me see, hold it up." Gene held up a yellow button down, "Yellow Gene?"

"You know I look good in yellow."

Tina smiled, "you do. Wait, aren't mom and dad out today?"

"Yeah."

"So, whose at the restaurant?"

"Louise."

"By herself?"

"No, Josh is there too."

"Well no wonder she hasn't answered my text, she must be busy."

"You've been to our restaurant right?" Gene said not really paying attention.

"We can go check on her when we leave here." Jimmy said over Gene's head. Tina nodded. On their way back to the restaurant, Jimmy dropped Zeke and Tammy off at Zeke's, "Later man, we'll see you later ok."

"Yep, later man."

"Later bitch." Tammy said scooting out of the car.

"Bye Tammy." Jimmy threw his arm around Tina's shoulder and they drove off. Tina dialed Louise's number again. "Where is she, the restaurant shouldn't even be open anymore."

"I'm sure she's fine." Jimmy pulled up in front of Bob's Burgers, and they got out. The restaurant was dark when they walked inside. "Looks like she closed up already."

"Yeah, maybe she went upstairs. Let's go."

Jimmy grabbed Tina around the waist, "Or, maybe we could stay down here for a while."

She pushed his hands off, "Or, if she's not up there, we can just go to my room, and that will be way more comfortable than this dingy counter."

"But we did it in my dad's restaurant?"

"I don't care." Tina took his hand and they went outside and into the side door and up the stairs, the hallway was dark, but there were voices inside. "What the hell is that?"

"Maybe the TV's on?" Jimmy said inquisitively.

"Yeah I guess." Tina unlocked the door and walked into the living room of their apartment expecting to find that her siblings had left the television blaring, but instead found her sister on the couch with Josh, clothes all over the floor and Josh, legs twisted like a pretzel around Louise's body. Tina stood mouth agape unable to speak or move. Jimmy Jr covered his eyes with his hands.

"Tina, let's go." He blindly reached out for his girlfriend's hand and they backed out of the door and into the hallway. With the door shut behind them Jimmy said, "Well, so much for Louise and Ollie." Tina nodded, mouth still slightly opened and they walked down the stairs, out the door and got back into Jimmy's car.


End file.
